


man made wings and fire sanctuaries

by rosywonu



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: A lot of pain, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Science Experiments, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosywonu/pseuds/rosywonu
Summary: The world is becoming a darker and darker place. Governments are falling left and right, in a fight for power.In this world, a government is working on developing human weapons. Genetically altered humans, with inhumane strengths, mutants that defy the laws of the world.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: NCTV Secret Santa 2020





	man made wings and fire sanctuaries

**Author's Note:**

> When I got the wishes I was a little panicked but then Wish#2 caught my eye and here we are now.  
> WISH #2  
> PROMPT: pull an x-exo but with nct.  
> This was the prompt and I hope you can enjoy what I came up with.  
> P.S. more tags will be added in the future so please always mind the tags

He pulled his denim jacket closer to his body, trying to keep the biting cold away from the skin of his exposed throat as he made his way down the empty roads. His strides were long, his breath forming little clouds in the cold air. He was eager to get home to the safety that came with being in his little house. The empty streets made him feel uneasy.

There were no sounds, not even the sound of a bird, a car or another human being. In this moment, he felt like he was the only living, breathing being in the world, and that thought terrified him.

As he passed by house after house, he looked at the windows where light came from, and couldn’t help but wish to be in the safety of his own home. He longed for the warmth that the house would bring, even though he hated the loneliness that he felt whenever he was home. He longed for another human, someone to talk to, someone to be there to greet him when he got home from yet another day of tiring part-time jobs. For someone to be there for him, to soothe him when he was going through another dark moment in his life. But he had no one. He had no one to help him get over the increasingly darker thoughts that had plagued his mind more and more lately.

Lucas let his eyes wander to the shadows once more, and that was when he saw him. A figure of a man, watching him from the gap between two houses. Lucas felt his blood freeze in his veins, his mind screaming at him to run, but his legs wouldn’t move into a sprint. He continued to speed walk, his heart beating wildly in his chest and his teeth chattering, both from the cold and from the fear that ran through his body.

He turned his head slightly, trying to see if he could spot the man, a part of his mind still hoping that what he’d seen had been but a simple trick of the light. However, as he looked behind him, he could clearly see that the figure was no longer even trying to hide in the shadows. 

The man must have felt Yukhei’s gaze on him because he raised his head, making eye contact with the boy, and Lucas felt his heart stop for a fraction, his mind going into overdrive. The piercing blue of one of the shorter man’s eyes, combined with the dark abyss that was his other eye and the dark wavy locks of hair framing his face, made it clear who this man was. Lucas whipped his head around, breaking eye contact as he started to run down the street, his long legs pushing his body towards home. He heard the man curse behind him, then the sounds of the man’s boots as they hit the pavement.

As he ran, he could see the sky darkening above him, the stars disappearing one by one like candles getting blown out, and he willed his legs to move faster. To carry him further from the man who just seemed to get closer and closer. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins, could feel the pain in his muscles, but he was so close. All he had to do was turn a corner and run to the end of the street, and then he’d be home. He’d be safe. Before he could turn the corner, he heard the sound of thunder. He only had a few seconds to prepare, before lightning struck the road that stretched out in front of him.

He tried to keep his footing, but the tremors of the earth made his tired legs give out. As he fell, he could see that the ground was scorched where the bolt of electricity had struck, and he felt his throat begin to seize up in fear. He watched, petrified, as the man now approached him at a leisurely pace, electricity running over his body in a frenzy, begging to be unleashed again.

Lucas tried to make himself move, to get away, but his limbs didn’t seem to be capable of doing anything. He tried to turn his head away from the other man, who lowered himself so they were at the same height, but his attempts were futile because the man grabbed his chin, turning his head in such a way that he could make eye contact with him. 

“This would have been easier if you didn’t try and run. Did you really have to run? Look at the mess that we made...they’re not gonna be happy about it..” Lucas watched as the other man stared at the crater formed by the lightning strike, shaking his head with a grimace at the thought of his superiors and the punishment that would come.

“You know that, if someone asks you a question, you’re supposed to answer...but we don’t have time to stay here and chit chat. It’s time for you to take a little nap, Lucas.” Lucas felt a shiver run down his spine at his captor’s words, but soon felt his eyelids growing heavier. No matter how hard he fought to keep his eyes open, he failed. His eyelids fell shut and his consciousness slipped away, Lucas slowly falling into a deep sleep.

\------

He passed through the halls, moving quickly to the meeting room appointed to his team, his breathing heavy and his mind clouded with rage. He couldn’t believe that Chen had been so foolish, so reckless. And for what? For a guy? 

Chanyeol tried to keep his anger in check, but he could feel it slowly taking over his senses. He tried to do the breathing exercises that were carved into their routines, techniques to keep their destructive tendencies in check, but nothing seemed to work. He didn’t spare a glance to the nurses or soldiers scurrying out of his way, nor did he care that his steps left scorching marks on the otherwise pristine floors. That was not something for him to be concerned about.

What he needed to be concerned about was the crater that Chen had created. Or the powerline that had been affected during his idiotic stunt. Chanyeol could feel the anger start to rise again, and knew that he had to stop and try one of the stupid counting exercises that he’d been given, even though he knew it wouldn’t work. Not even one of the exercises meant to help them deal with anger worked for him. At this point in time, he doubted there was anything that could at least keep his anger at bay and, try as he might to feel sorry for the people that might encounter him during one of his anger fits, he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything at all. He hadn’t felt anything but anger and pain in a long time. Sometimes, he wondered if he could still feel emotions like happiness—not the type of happiness caused by knowing that you’ve won a battle, but the type that you feel while spending time with your loved ones.

Loved ones... That concept had become foreign to him. He couldn’t remember how it felt to be hugged by his mom, or how it felt to spend time with his family. He couldn’t remember how it felt to bicker with his siblings. His memories were unclear, and the feelings that he should experience while reminiscing didn’t exist beyond the notion that he should feel something. Maybe love, fondness, longing. Something. Anything. But he didn’t feel anything. He was nothing more than a killing machine now. Just a pawn ready to be sent out to fight the battles of vile politicians, power-hungry but too cowardly to fight their own battles.

\----

He didn’t know what it was that woke him up, but the first thing he felt was pain. Excruciating pain. His mouth opened in a poor attempt to scream, but his scream was muffled by the gag that was tied around his mouth. He bit into the little ball and tried to move, but that only made the pain flare again. He didn’t know what was causing him pain, he didn’t know where the pain was coming from, but he wanted it to stop.

Lucas tried to open his eyes, but the lights in the room were too bright and his eyes felt like they were on fire, so he squeezed them shut just in time for the pain to flare up again. He felt his muscles lock up before convulsing violently, his body lifting off the table that he was tied to. His limbs didn’t feel like his anymore. They felt like they were trying to get away, his muscles spasming as if they wanted to escape, his arms and legs bending at inhuman angles only making the pain greater. He didn’t know what having acid poured on your skin felt like but, if he had to imagine what having fire running through his veins felt like, he was pretty sure this was it. He felt as if his body was burning from the inside, only to be put back together by some twisted force, each flare of pain greater than the previous.

He tried to scream as his body lifted again, bending in unnatural ways, but nothing came out of his throat. His body fell back to the metal table and, for the first time since he’d woken up, Lucas had a small break, just enough for him to catch his breath, before another wave of pain hit his body. He felt every nerve ending flare up with pain, and his muscles lock up again, but this time he was prepared for the added pain of his limbs twisting. Only that the pain didn’t come. His body didn't lift up off the table, his limbs didn’t twist. It took him a few seconds to realise that, this time, the muscles of his throat were spasming. He tried to breath but felt his larynx continue to spasm in what seemed to be a form of rebellion. He tried to breathe through his nose but nothing seemed to help and he felt the panic hit him, sending his body in overdrive. He was suffocating.

He tried to make a sound but ended up choking. He tried to move his head but, the moment he even moved it slightly, black spots took over his vision. He felt hopeless, like this was where he would die, as tears broke through his closed eyelids, making their way down his cheeks. He didn’t feel the pain anymore. He didn’t feel anything anymore, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he was gone.

\----

The lights were bright, maybe brighter than the last time, and they bothered his closed eyes, but he ignored the discomfort. The moment he opened them, he was blinded by the fluorescent lights, but he refused to close them again. It took a bit before his eyes adjusted but, when they did, the first thing that he saw was the blinding white of a ceiling. He slowly lifted his head, in an attempt to see where he was but, as soon as he did so, a sharp pain ran through his skull and he let it fall back on the table that he was on.

He didn’t know how long it took for the pain to subside but, when it did, he clenched his teeth before forcing his head up again, bearing through the pain that kept running through his skull in ever growing waves.

He clenched his fists tighter, ignoring the pain that radiated down to his neck, choosing to turn his head and try to find any hint about where he was.

Lucas let his eyes roam around the pristine white room, his vision still slightly blurry. He could see different machines, some of them working and some just laying around the room. The next thing he noticed was the wide window on one of the walls. At first, he thought that it was one-way mirrored glass, but then he realised that he could see into the room on the other side. He squinted, trying to see if there was anything that could give him an idea as to his whereabouts, but the room was mainly bare, with only a couple of chairs spaced around the white room. It was almost like an observation room…

The sound of a door opening, and then of voices, made his heartbeat go haywire. He immediately lowered his head, closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing, hoping that his pulse would go back to normal, even though his mind was in a frenzy at the prospect of someone noticing that he was awake.

He listened as the person made their way around the room, picking up things here and there and opening drawers, before they drew closer to the table that he was tied to. Lucas tried to keep as still as possible, as the person started to loosen his bindings. He was hyper aware of everything that was going on, so it took a lot of his willpower not to flinch. He felt a wet sensation in the crook of his elbow and then the prick of a needle, quickly followed by liquid flooding through his veins. 

He felt it travelling through his extremities, spreading an unbearable coldness throughout his whole body, coating his blood vessels with what felt like ice. His body involuntarily shivered, and he felt the hairs on his arms stand up.

However, the cold feeling was soon chased away by heat, a heat that only seemed to grow and grow in intensity. Instead of ice crystals coating his veins, Lucas soon felt like there was fire running through his body, the feeling so familiar to him now. He felt it continue to spread, sending his pain receptors into overdrive, and got ready for the feeling of his body twisting at odd angles like before, but it never came. For a few seconds, he didn't feel anything. But then he felt it. The pain. Such great agony that he felt like he was drowning in it, and all he wanted to do was get away. But how could he, when he felt like he was burning from the inside.

Just like last time, the pain burning new paths through his body didn't seem to fade away, not even for a few seconds. This time, if anything, it felt like it was getting worse and worse, and his body seemed to be giving up. He couldn't feel anything, couldn't think of anything but the tremendous pain he was in. Once again, he felt like he was losing consciousness and, this time, he didn't try to fight it. He just let his body shut down, not caring that there was a possibility he wouldn't wake up again. He just wanted the pain to stop. 

\----

When he came to again, he felt a residue of heat in his muscles, his whole body bearing an unknown heaviness. He felt the muscles all over his body spasm at intermittent intervals but, more than spasm, there were little annoying twitches that made the heat grow just a tad, before a faint pain returned to that area.

Lucas tried to turn his body to the side, to curl up, but, where he expected to find great resistance from his bonds, the resistance that he met came from the fact that his limbs were not cooperating with him. He felt like thousands of stones were tied to his arms, holding him down, but, when he managed to look, he saw that his bonds were unclasped. Nothing was keeping his hands and legs tied to the table and he realised that, if only he could make his limbs work, he would be able to leave this cursed room. 

Each move, even miniscule as it was, caused pain to flare up all over his body, tiny needles poking every inch of his frame. Lucas gritted his teeth and willed his arms and legs to move. The concept of time didn’t exist to him anymore, his mind focused on moving. After what felt like an eternity, he finally managed to sit up, but his limbs felt like they were made out of lead, pulling him down towards the ground. He let himself sit like that for a while, even though he knew there was always the risk of someone finding out that he somehow managed to get out of his binding.

He let his feet touch the cold tiles but, when he pushed himself to his full height, he felt his legs tremble from the exertion. He let himself fall back onto the laboratory table, a frustrated sigh leaving his mouth and a quivering hand reaching up towards his matted hair, tangling up in the slightly curly locks. 

This time, Lucas didn’t allow time to pass, the gravity of the situation making him push himself up to his full height once again. He tried to take a step forward, toward what seemed to be the only door in the room, ignoring the pain that shot up his spine. He felt his lungs contract and his legs shake violently, yet he kept taking small steps towards the entryway. It seemed so far away from him, and the pain that ran through his exhausted body made him pause numerous times, but he couldn’t let go of this opportunity. He forced himself to keep going, to try and finally escape from this sterile room. 

Lucas didn’t know how long it took for him to finally be in close proximity to the door, but he ignored the way his whole body was shaking, sweat running down his skin from the effort. He looked at the gateway to his escape, not believing that he was so close to getting out of the room he suffered so much in. He half expected someone to burst in, to laugh at him and then pull him back to that cursed metal table. He expected them to bind him to it again, to continue injecting him with those substances that made him lose all trace of consciousness, but nobody came. He waited with bated breath, looking around the room, searching for another entrance that might have escaped his previous inspection of the room, including what he thought was an observation room, but he was alone.

He shakily put his hand on the door, which largely blended in with the white walls, trying to find a way to push it open. He let his weight rest on the door as his hand roamed its surface, and soon he found a small crevice. His fingers slipped inside and he pulled, the door opening just a sliver. Once again, Lucas held his breath, expecting for an alarm to go off and for people to rush in, but there was only silence. He slowly pushed his door open,and was greeted by a barely illuminated hallway. He exited the room, his feet shuffling over the floor. He let the door close slowly behind himself, moving towards the wall for at least a bit of support. 

His breathing was harsh, his heart beating erratically, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He tried to calm himself down, to keep as quiet as possible. He tried to lift his feet, not wanting to drag them on the floor and alert anyone that he was out of his room. As he moved, he noticed that there seemed to be more rooms and, when he looked to the other wall, he could see the edges of more doors there too. He tried to hurry, not wanting to be found in the hallway if someone would exit one of the other doors.

As he moved down the corridor, he listened for footsteps, or for other sounds, but the only thing he could hear was his own breathing. The doors of the hallway were getting closer and closer, and he wanted to run towards them, but he knew that he couldn’t. His legs were still barely holding him up and he couldn’t risk falling, because he didn’t know if he would be able to get up and continue moving if that were to happen. How tragic it would be to be found in the hallway, so close to his freedom but so far away. He couldn’t help but let out a self deprecating chuckle at the predicament he was in.

A scream pulled him back from his thoughts, and Lucas started moving again. Every step was getting harder to take, and he thought about just crawling to the exit, and yet he kept on pushing himself.

One thing he hadn’t considered was how he would get out, once he reached the looming door at the end of the corridor. Yet, when he reached it, it didn’t look like there was anything special that might have hindered his escape. He didn’t dare get too close to the door, scanning the frame and where the handles were, but there didn’t seem to be anything. He was slightly afraid of what might happen if he even got close to it, but he gathered his courage, his desperation for getting out of here finally giving him the much needed shove to push down on the handle.

Just like before, he waited for something to happen but, once again, there was only silence. He slipped through the crack, entering yet another hallway, but this time the walls had windows. Lucas hurried as best as he could to the closest window, looking out to try to understand where he was, even though he had a hunch that he was choosing to ignore for now. 

Outside, he was greeted by the darkness of the night. He could see the shapes of surrounding buildings, but he couldn’t see much else. It seemed like these windows were towards the back of the building and Lucas felt a bit disheartened by the lack of details. However, he did note that he was too high up to try and escape by jumping out of one of the windows, so, with a resigned sigh, he started walking down the hallway again. 

He walked continuously but, this time, it was easier than the last. His muscles still strained, but now it seemed like they were getting used to carrying around the weight of his body. This time around, he took the liberty of stopping and glancing at the outside regularly, his eyes always searching for something new in his surroundings, while seeking out the stars that he loved so much. Each time he would be disappointed, because each time he looked out of the windows he couldn’t see the luminous spheres. However, he didn’t let that stop him from continuing, and soon he reached a fork, the hallway splitting off into two separate branches. Lucas looked at the crossroad, his mind trying to wrap around the fact that he couldn’t continue walking forward. He felt a bit panicked, hating the fact that he now had to choose which way to go, but then his wide-eyed gaze moved to the wall, looking for little plaques that he hoped might guide him in his decision. And there they were, glinting under the fluorescent lights of the hallway. Lucas let out a relieved breath, his eyes focusing on the words carved into the metal.

His heart skipped as he noticed that one of the corridors would supposedly lead him to the lobby of this floor. He knew that it probably wouldn’t be very easy to leave this facility, but that didn’t stop the slight skip from slipping into his walk. The more he walked the easier it got, to the point where there was just a slight strain in his muscles, similar to the ache that he felt after a day of working out. Now that he didn’t feel pain anymore, he started to walk even faster, although he didn’t dare to jog or run, afraid that his legs would decide that they still weren’t ready for that. Afraid that he would make too much noise, noise that would alert someone.

By the time he reached the entrance to the wide space of the lobby, his breathing had gotten harsher and sweat still ran down his body, but this time he didn’t feel like he would collapse if someone breathed his way. However, starting from now, he knew he had to be more careful. As he’d walked down the deserted hallways, he’d realised that it was impossible to enter this wing without some form of authorisation but that it was much easier to get out, because they didn’t expect anyone to be able to move or leave the rooms that they were being kept in. Lucas felt hope at this, because he managed to get this far without getting caught, but starting now he had to be more careful. He couldn’t risk being found; he couldn’t risk getting caught. He felt fear run through him at the prospect of being caught but quickly chased away the thought from his mind, focusing back on the well lit lobby.

He watched as a woman passed through the lobby, not bothering to glance down the hallway that he was in. He knew that, if someone would look towards it, he would be seen. Each time he thought he heard someone approaching, he tried to move back, tried to move to the shadows to hide from sight, but he knew that one glance would be enough for him to be found. He wanted to move but fear rooted him to the spot, not letting him move into the light of the lobby. He was unaware of how long he lurked in the shadows, trying to gather his courage to move, but, by the time another person passed through the lobby, he knew he wouldn’t be able to just sit there anymore. He had to move.

So, when the man finally got out of hearing range, Lucas slowly crept out of the hallway. He kept close to the walls, walking as fast as he could through the lobby, towards the stairs on the other side. He didn’t have anything to hide behind, and he knew that if someone were to look at the cameras now, he would be found out, so, in a spur of courage, he dashed across the open space, reaching the stairs. Once there, he felt his legs tremble again and had to stop to catch his breath, but then he falteringly made his way down the flights of stairs, not wanting to waste more time than he had already. Time was precious, and he was sure that he had a limited amount of time before someone noticed that he was gone, so he had to take advantage and at least find somewhere to hide.

By the time he reached the second floor of the building, he had to stop for a small break. He let himself sit down on the stairs, his head leaning on the cool railing as his mind buzzed with thoughts of his escape. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and that is when his tiredness hit him head on. He felt his limbs grow heavy, the string of lead wrapping around his frame, pulling it towards the floor. He couldn’t afford to sleep, not before he was safe in his little house, so he fought the tiredness, pulling himself up. As he restarted his descent, a shrill alarm sounded throughout the whole building, and Lucas’ mind was sent into overdrive again. Someone had discovered that he was missing. They were looking for him.

His body’s first instinct was to run, before someone could find him, so that is what he did. His muscles pushed him forward, adrenaline fueling them continuously. He ran down the stairs, soon reaching the first floor, but there, just between him and the entrance to the final lobby he would have to cross to escape, stood a tall male.

Lucas stopped dead in his tracks, studying the man that was blocking the way to his freedom. The man just watched him, an amused smile pulling his rosy lips upwards, a dimple popping out on one of his cheeks. Lucas tried to find any weakness, any opening, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to leave, not in one piece. He watched as the man studied him, and then their gazes met. Lucas felt his blood run cold, finally realising who the man in front of him was. If the pink hair and muscled build hadn’t been enough to make Lucas realise who the man smirking at him was, the mismatched eyes that were currently analysing him were enough for Lucas to realize that he was looking at General Park Chanyeol.

If he wasn’t terrified before, now he could barely think anymore, his mind clouded with fear. He tried to back away, to turn and run back up the stairs in an attempt to find a place to hide, but, before he could do that, a deep voice made him stop in his tracks.

“If you want to keep that pretty face of yours, I would suggest staying right there. Who knows what might happen if you move.” The voice was authoritative and Lucas immediately stopped moving, his wide eyes fixed on the man in front of him.

“Now, be a good boy, and tell me your name.” The tone of his voice made Lucas feel belittled but he knew that, if he refused to answer, there would be dire consequences.

“L-Lucas.” The man seemed to smile even wider, finding his stutter amusing. He slowly approached, like a predator approaching his prey, and Lucas felt his heartbeat surge.

“Tell me, Lucas, do you know what I do when someone misbehaves?” Chanyeol’s whisper made the tiny hairs at his nape rise, goosebumps appearing all over his body. Lucas tried to keep himself from gulping, trying not to show his fear, but he knew that he had failed the moment he heard a deep chuckle. Chanyeol kept circling him, drawing closer and closer, sharp eyes fixed on his face, and no matter how many times he tried to say something he couldn’t seem to utter a word.

“You seem to have lost your voice. Very well! I shall tell you! I make sure that I map out every single nerve in their body and, while the sounds that they make and the image that I create is lovely to me, for them, I assume it must be hellish.” Lucas felt his stomach drop at the other’s words, his breath catching in his throat. He watched with shaking eyes as Chanyeol circled him once more, before stopping in front of him, eyeing him once again.

“Now, if you’ll be so nice to follow me without any hassle, I will be sure to be more lenient.” Chanyeol’s words didn’t reassure Lucas at all. He looked on, a bit dazed, as Chanyeol turned back towards the lobby, heading towards the elevator. He stayed rooted to his spot, watching as the other man got farther and farther from him. He knew that he had to move, and yet his limbs seemed to have developed a mind of their own.

Chanyeol, as if sensing that he wasn’t following, glanced back at him, one brow raised mockingly. 

“ I don’t think I should repeat myself, for your sake.” With that, Chanyeol turned around and continued walking. Lucas found himself following him as if he was under some spell, his limbs moving but not feeling like his own. That must have been the fear rushing through his veins, guiding his limbs to follow the man so that there wouldn’t be more punishments added to what was coming already.

Chanyeol didn’t wait for Lucas to catch up when he got to the elevators, so Lucas had to jog in order to make it before the doors closed, and by the time he had made it inside, his legs were back to shaking, his breaths coming out in harsh puffs of warm air. Lucas crouched, letting his side rest against the wall, not caring that Chanyeol was clearly watching every move that he made with his calculating eyes.

Neither he or Chanyeol said anything, as they waited for the elevator to finally reach its destination, both of them basking in the quiet that stretched between them. However, the quiet was soon broken by the sound of the doors opening, and then Chanyeol was moving again, his long strides making it hard for Lucas to keep up on wobbly legs. They marched along the hallway, this one vastly different from the ones that he had walked in his search for an exit. This one was full of colors, probably coming from the multitude of plants lining it, and, as he walked, he stepped on a plush carpet that was completely unlike the cold and hard concrete of the other hallways. Taking all of this in consideration, he was sure that they were now in a completely different wing, and so he tried his best to memorise every turn.

“How lucky for you to be put in this facility. And how lucky for them as well. We couldn’t have someone like you escaping and running along the streets of the city.” Chanyeol’s words pulled Lucas out of his thoughts, but they didn’t answer any of the questions running in his mind. They only managed to make him even more confused.

For a while, they continued walking but Chanyeol didn’t say anything more, not even greeting the few people that walked past them, and, while Lucas was very curious about where they were headed, he didn’t dare ask anything. When they reached what seemed to be the end of the hallway, instead of the entrance to another room, there was only an elevator there. 

Chanyeol approached the doors but, instead of a call button to open them, there was only a small panel that Chanyeol pressed with his thumb. Lucas watched in fascination as his thumb was scanned and, only when his identity was confirmed, did the doors open. This time, Chanyeol waited for Lucas to enter first before he followed him.

Just like before, they stood in silence, but now Lucas could finally look properly at the man that stood in front of him. He was tall but, more than that, he had this aura around him that made you want to turn around and run as far away as you could. His frame was broad, filled with muscles that rippled from every move that he made, and Lucas couldn’t help but think that this man was very handsome. 

He let his eyes roam Chanyeol’s frame but, as he admired his particularly large back muscles, his eyes caught the gaze of the man he was ogling at, in the reflective surface of the elevator walls. He immediately averted his gaze but it was already too late. He was positive that Chanyeol knew what he was doing, and that was further confirmed when the other let out a chuckle, prompting Lucas’ blush to deepen.

Even when the doors of the elevator opened and they exited the cramped space, Lucas couldn’t look further up than Chanyeol’s shoes, still too embarrassed over getting caught. They walked through another lobby, the plush carpet muffling the sounds of their feet as they moved. 

Lucas glanced around himself, expecting to see the night sky through the wide windows just like before, and yet there were no windows. There wasn’t anything, besides the burgundy carpet that contrasted harshly against the blinding white of the walls. There weren’t even any doors, aside from one that he could barely see at the end of the long corridor.

The closer they got they got to the massive structure, the clearer it became to Lucas, until he couldn’t hold in the little gasp that left his slightly opened mouth at the sight of the wide, ornate doors in front of them.

Lucas followed Chanyeol till they were in front of the massive entrance, hoping that now the other man would tell him where they were. And why Lucas was here. Wasn’t he supposed to go back to the room that he escaped from?

Chanyeol didn’t go in at first, just letting Lucas drink in the beautiful carvings on the obsidian doors, and enjoying the little sounds the other made as he noticed something interesting. He watched from the corner of his eye as Lucas craned his neck, his wide eyes taking in the intricate lines that flowed through the black abyss.

Lucas was lost in the magnificence in front of him, too busy to pay attention to the man beside him, so he missed the small smile that the other wore as he watched him. 

He was broken out of the trance he had fallen into by a touch on his shoulder, his eyes snapping up to the man that now stood in front of him. The blank face of the other unsettled Lucas, but he tried to focus on how stunning the craftsmanship of the door was so that he wouldn’t cower under Chanyeol’s stare.

“Welcome to your new home, Lucas!” Lucas didn’t believe he’d heard right at first but, when Chanyeol pulled the heavy doors open with little effort, he felt fear crash into his mind like tidal waves, and then he had no time to try and run before he was pulled over the threshold. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this. And I hope you're happy with what I came up with. If you liked this please leave a kudos or a comment. Also take your guesses as to who I am if you want.


End file.
